


Mission

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [87]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He's back from his assignment.





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Negotiate'

Olivia read over the report.

“You shot two guards.”

“I wasn’t given any choice. You’ll note I didn’t kill them.”

She nodded.

“And there was no other extraneous damage. No explosions.”

“I see that. Quite surprising, 007.”

“Incentive, ma’am.”

The corner of her mouth quirked slightly.

“You kidnapped Collins’ mistress.”

“She wanted out of there. And no, I didn’t sleep with her.”

Olivia continued looking over the report, keenly aware of her agent waiting anxiously for her response.

She knew what she ought to say.

She also knew what she wanted to say.

“James.”

“Ma’am?”

“Pick me up at seven.”


End file.
